Ted & Teto fanfiction: Cherry addiction
by Vocanatic
Summary: Teto, the cherry coloured girl, finds herself hopelessly in love with another UTAU named Ted.
1. Part 1

"_Teto, wait up!_" Ted demanded, falling behind as they walk. "You're going too fast!" "I'm not going fast, you're just slow!" He followed behind Teto as they quickly hurried before the fireworks began. They both wore hoodies to hide the fact that they were UTAU popstars. They wouldn't attract as much attention as the official VOCALOIDs, but it still mattered that they weren't bothered. "Teto! We aren't gonna be late!" "If we don't hurry we will!" Ted sighed. "Fine, fine."

Teto breathed in and felt the cold grass beneath the two. "You see, if we didn't hurry, we wouldn't have gotten my favourite spot!" Ted glanced over at the cherry coloured girl. "Favourite?" "Well of course! Our editor and I used to come down here and watch the fireworks together. That was before I really had any friends...But I met you! So this is gonna be great!" She smiled at Ted. Her smiled warmed him up inside. "To tell you the truth, Ted, nobody had faith in my like you do...They said I was never going to succeed in the UTAU productions..." Ted looked over at Teto. She wasn't paying any attention, just waiting for the show to start.

He stared at her silhouette in the light of the moon. "Boom!" The first firework clapped in the sky. "Yay!" Teto cheered along with the crowd. Ted sat and felt the grass in between his fingers. (The fireworks look beautiful from here...Teto sure has some good taste. I can see why this is her favourite spot.) He thought as he watched the fireworks burst into bright colourful sparks. She looked over at the space between the two and saw something had fallen out of Teto's pocket while she was cheering. It read, "Cherry lip balm". (She already has cherry coloured hair, does she really need to smell and taste like a cherry?) He chucked slightly at his ridiculous thoughts. Ted held the lip balm in his palm as he stared at the sky along with Teto, waiting for the next firework to fly into the stars and burst.

"Wow, those fireworks were amazing this year!" Teto spoke loudly, still with deepened hearing from the loud claps of the gunpowder. Ted laughed. "Hey, you-" "I wonder how they make fireworks 'BOOM!' like that!" She smiled. "Teto." She stopped talking and glanced over. "Y-yeah?" "You dropped this when the fireworks started." He held out Teto's lip balm. Teto's face turned red. "Th-thanks."_ She snatched it out of his hand and back into her jacket pocket._


	2. Part 2

Teto sat alone in her apartment. She rested on the floor with her phone sitting beside her. "ZZP, ZZP." Her phone vibrated on the carpet. She picked it up and read the contact name of who texted her. Immidiately a wide smile spread across her face. "Ted." She said as she opened the message she had recieved.

Ted: "Hey Teto. :)"

Teto: "What's up, Ted? (:"

Ted: "Nothing much, I was just wonder if you like to go somewhere with me."

A blush also quickly moved across her face.

Teto: "Somewhere?"

Ted: "Uh, yeah, maybe..like a date?"

Teto: "Where to? ;3"

Ted: "We could watch the sunset near the lake. :D"

Teto: "Sounds fun, when should I head over to your apartment?"

Ted: "How about now? (:"

Teto: "See you there 3"

She jumped up, grabbing her jacket, shoving her phone and lip balm in her pocket after applying a light layer of the cherry taste. She quickly left the apartment, locking the door behind her and walking straight to the boy's apartment. She knocked with a slight smile. Ted answered the door. Teto looked up at the taller person. "Ready?" Ted smiled. "Of course." He closed his door and scurried off with his cherry addiction.

"Ah, the lake looks so pretty." Teto said. "Sun down is probably gonna be in a few, so." Ted sat close to Teto. She couldn't wipe her blush away, even if she tried. Her eyes kept adverting towards the red haired boy. "Hey, Teto," Ted let words fall from his lips. "what you said before the fireworks show...What did you mean?" "Huh?" Teto gave him a puzzled look. "You said something about people not believing in you...And before you met m-" "It's true, Ted. Ya'know, you were basically one of the first people to help me. I didn't have much faith in myself until I met you. I thought I was an utter failure, and..." Teto interrupted him. "You're perfect. Why would you let other people get to you?"

Teto hid her face. Ted grabbed her by the tip of her chin and pulled it up to look him in the eye. "You're the greatest, don't ever think anything other than perfect, because you're just lying to yourself." "But-" Ted pressed their lips together, making Teto stay quiet. He tasted the cherry lip balm. He broke the kiss and spoke quietly in her ear. "I love cherries."


	3. Part 3

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't made any updates to my fanfictions, I've been busy having fun during my Summer break. But I've decided to save some time, I'm homeschooling for a year to make everything easier when I have to crunch time and make fanfictions for you guys. I hope you guys appriciate it! :D (Sorry that this part is so short! I'm super ultra busy!)**_

After that sweet kiss from Ted, he was the only thing Teto could think about. Teto grabbed the nearest pillow on her couch and embraced it as tightly as possible. "When did he start to feel 'that way' towards me?! I mean I like him, a lot, but..." Teto jerked her head in the direction of the door when she heard a few quiet knocks. Getting up and opening the door slightly, peeking out, Len stood there with a small cup. With a casual look, he spoke. "Do you have any sugar? Rin and I are out." An inch or two taller than Teto, Len looked down at the slightly blushing cherry coloured UTAU. "S-sure, I just thought you were someone else." She pulled open the door, inviting Len in. Standing on the tips of her toes she barely reached the jar on top of her fridge. Teto pulled it down and sat it down on the table with a "clank". She looked up at Len. "Hey, uh, have you heard anything from Ted?" Len's blue eyes glowed in the dim light of her kitchen, even with the bright light, shining in from the balcony's clear glass door. "No, why?" "N-n-n-n-no reason!" Len furrowed his brow. "Are you sure you don't have a reason? Or do you have a crush?" He smiled. "Of course not!" She used a measuring cup to scoop the sugar into Len's cup. "I don't believe you." She stopped scooping and looked Len in the eyes. "Really?" "Yeah." "Why?" "Just because." He grinned.

Without hesitation Teto melted her lips into Len's. Len put his hands around Teto as he was forced into the passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, and opened her eyes wide. Pulling his arms off of her waist, she jumped into the pile of pillows sitting on her couch. "Uh...Teto?" He looked directly at the pile of pillows. "Get out!" "Wh-what was that?" Len looked confused. "Just go! I'm super ultra confused right now! Take as much sugar as you like and go!" Len picked up the small amount of sugar and left the apartment. As soon as the door shut Teto poked her head out of the pile and sighed. "I'm an idiot..Goddamn you Ted!"


End file.
